charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
The 22 episodes of the second season of Charmed were first aired by The WB on Thursdays at 9 ᴘ.ᴍ. on September 30, 1999 till May 18, 2000. Charmed: The Complete Second Season was released in a six-disc box set on September 6, 2005 and later in a complete collection on November 18, 2008. DVD Summary The Halliwell sisters are back... and they've got "the Power of Three!" This season casts a spell of excitement, adventure and fun as Prue (Shannen Doherty), Piper (Holly Marie Combs), and Phoebe (Alyssa Milano) continue their journey as modern-day witches. From the intense season opener, when the trio battles an old foe who attempts to render them powerless, to the suspense-filled, and at times very humorous season finale, these beautiful heroines will have you wishing for more. Their foes are stronger. Their powers are growing. And the supernatural has even more unique ways of disrupting their drama-filled personal lives just when they seem to get it together. Each exciting episode of this season continues to work the magic that made this critically acclaimed audience favorite a force to be reckoned with. Cast and Characters Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Greg Vaughan as Dan Gordon (Does not appear in "Morality Bites", "Give Me a Sign", "Astral Monkey" and "Apocalypse, Not") *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris (Does not appear in "Morality Bites", "The Painted World", "That Old Black Magic", "They're Everywhere", "P3 H2O", "Heartbreak City", "Awakened", "Pardon My Past" and "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans") *Karis Paige Bryant as Jenny Gordon (From "Witch Trial" through to "That Old Black Magic", did not appear in "Morality Bites" and "She's a Man, Baby, a Man!") *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt (From "Pardon My Past" onwards; recurring previously, did not appear in "How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans) Recurring Cast *Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell *Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell *Lochlyn Munro as Jack Sheridan *Antonio Sabàto Jr. as Bane Jessup *Billy Drago as Barbas *Matthew Glave as Dr. Curtis Williamson Notes and Trivia * This season introduces two new main characters to the series: Dan and Jenny Gordon, portrayed by Greg Vaughan and Karis Paige Bryant respectively. Bryant left the series after "That Old Black Magic" due to her character not being popular amongst fans, who considered Jenny more annoying. Although her character was only in 4 episodes of the season she was still credited as a main character in those episodes. * From "Pardon My Past" on, Brian Krause, who portrays Leo Wyatt in the series, joins the main cast. He is included in the opening credits after Greg Vaughan and Dorian Gregory. * The DVD box-set of this season was released on the September 6, 2005 in region 1 (The U.S., Canada), however it was released in June, July and August in other regions. It also does not include any bonus features as with the previous season. * The sisters' powers start to grow as Prue gains more control over her telekinetic power, while also gaining a new power, Astral Projection, Piper learns how to selectively freeze objects and Phoebe learns how to command premonitions as well as see visions of the present. The sisters also learn how to write their own spells and create their own potions. * Darryl Morris becomes a more prominent character after the death of Andy Trudeau as he begins to learn about the sisters' secret lives and helps them out in certain situations. * The main three actresses, Holly Marie Combs, Shannen Doherty, and Alyssa Milano appeared in every episode of the season. The male leads and Karis Paige Bryant did not. * This is the only season not to feature Energy balls. * This is the only season not to feature Victor Bennett, the sisters' father. Episode list External links * * * Category:Seasons Season 2 Season 2